


Bindings

by liraeth_archive



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liraeth_archive/pseuds/liraeth_archive
Summary: Originally Published: Dec 5, 2001





	Bindings

This fanfic was written from 2001 to 2003 under the penname Koi and is being added to AO3 for archiving purposes only.

 

Summary: Usagi transfers from her school of magic in Japan to Hogwarts to surprise her boyfried. While there, she and her new friends get into horrible trouble. Trouble that can supposedly only be fixed by means that are totally unacceptable to everyone except Usagi. 

 

Chapter One

 

Silvery-tinged blue eyes stared softly into black. The girl to whom the eyes belonged was smiling softly as she sat across a table and watched her boyfriend watch her. She giggled softly and he frowned.

 “What’s so funny Usa?” He asked.

 Usagi giggled again. “Nothing important, at least not right now.” She answered. “You’ll see later.”

 Her boyfriend smiled. “You’re planning something. I can see it in your eyes.”

 Usagi shrugged. “You’ll just have to wait to find out, won’t you?” She said teasingly.

 A waiter came and placed their food in front of them, then quickly left them alone again.

 Her boyfriend picked up his chopsticks and poked at the bowl of noodles in front of him. “I’ll never get used to Japanese food.” He mumbled.

 “Draco-kun.” Usagi said, poking at him with her own chopsticks. “I offered to go to a restaurant that serves Western food. But you said this was fine.”

 Draco shook his head. “I know, I know.” He shoved a bit of food into his mouth and chewed.

 “What time do you have to be home?” Usagi asked after a minute of eating. She noticed Draco looking a little guilty. “Don’t tell me you snuck out again! If your father finds out you Apparated all the way to Japan in the middle of the night, he’ll be ticked.”

 “I’ll be home before he knows.” Draco said confidently. He glanced at his watch. “I still have an hour.”

 Usagi finished her rice and stood. Draco joined her, having finished his own dinner. He watched as she pulled out a few bills of Muggle money and tossed them on the table.

 “I hope that’s right.” She mumbled. “I hate having to deal with Muggle money. All these coins and paper bills.”

 Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her from the restaurant. “C’mon.” He said. “I’ll walk you home before I leave.”

 “School starts in two days.” Usagi pointed out as they walked down the deserted streets. They were heading to a remote part of town where Usagi lived.

 “I’m counting down the days until the Holiday vacation to see you again.” Draco said.

 Usagi almost giggled, just barely keeping her face passive. ‘I’ll be seeing you sooner than you think.’ She thought. She barely noticed as they stopped in front of the two-story house that Usagi and her family lived in.

 “I’ll see you soon.” She said, looking up at her boyfriend.

 He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. “Not soon enough.” He said softly. He waited while she entered the house. Then, without a sound, he vanished.

~

September 1st, King’s Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾

 Harry and Ron gave the trunk one final shove, succeeding in pushing it onto the car. Just as the two boys had turned to get on the train, a female voice caught their attention.

 “Excuse me,” A girl called out. “Could one of you please help me get my trunk on the train?”

 Both boys turned around and had a very similar reaction. Standing in front of them was the most gorgeous girl either of them had ever seen. She had long blond hair in a braid down her back and had already changed into her school robes. She smiled at them.

 Harry snapped out of it first. He elbowed Ron in the side and together the two helped the girl get her black trunk on the car. Even the trunk was beautiful, decorated with silver stars and moons.

 Together they lifted the trunk and slid it into the car. The girl turned to them when they had finished. “Thank you very much for your help.” She said. “My name is Usagi Tsukino.” She held out a hand.

 Ron took it and replied, smiling, “I’m Ron, Ron Weasley.”

 The girl turned to look at Harry and frowned slightly. “You look familiar.” She said. “What is your name?”

 “Harry Potter.” He replied, shaking her hand as well.

 The girl’s eyes lit up. “Oh, I’ve heard all about you.” She said. She giggled softly. “Do you mind if I sit with you two? I’m new here.”

 Harry nodded and they led her onto the train and to the compartment where Hermione was waiting. “So you’re a first year?” He asked as they sat down.

 Usagi shook her head. “No, no. I’m a transfer student.” She said. “This is my fifth year in school. My parents decided to send me here because of the danger now that Voldemort had risen.” She said the name without fear, and Ron and Hermione flinched.

 Harry was slightly surprised that someone other than him would say that name.

 Hermione quickly regained her composure and began to question the new student. “So, where are you from?” She asked.

 “Japan.” Came the answer. “I attended Tejina Gakko [Magic School].

 Hermione nodded and introduced herself. After talking for a few minutes, the compartment grew quiet and the four people settled down for the rest of the ride.

~

Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry

 Professor McGonagall waited until the last of the first years sat down at a table before she cleared her throat and waited for the partially empty dining hall to fall silent. Many people hadn’t shown up this year, but there still had been quite a few. The students turned their eyes up to the podium where the professor was waiting.

 “This year we are fortunate to have a fifth year transfer to our school.” She turned to where a young woman had been waiting unnoticed by the rest of the hall. With a wave of her hand, she signaled the girl up to join her. “This is Usagi Tsukino, from Tejina Gakko in Japan.”

 Usagi sat down on the stool besides the teacher and waited as a large hat was placed over her head. The last thing she saw before the hat covered her eyes was a familiar blond haired boy staring at her in shock. Then her vision went dark.

 She heard a small voice whispering in her ear. “I see courage, and a loving heart. And bravery. Your heart is pure. An easy choice.” The hat said. “You should be in GRYFFINDOR!” The last word was shouted out to the rest of the hall.

 The fifth year rose from the bench, disappointed that she wasn’t in her boyfriend’s house, but smiled as she sat down at the Gryffindor table next to the red haired boy from the train.

 “Welcome to Gryffindor, Usagi.” The girl- Hermione she’d said her name was- said as she sat down.

 The food magically appeared in front of them and Hermione mumbled something about house-elves before she helped herself to a steak. The entire hall was soon filled with the voices of students talking and the clanging of silverware on plates.

 Harry, who was talking to Ron, glanced around the room and spotted a familiar face looking his way. With an angry mutter, he brought Ron’s attention to the person.

 “Malfoy.” Ron spat out, disgusted. “What’s he looking over here for?”

 Usagi looked up from her conversation with Hermione and looked over at the angry boy. “What’s wrong?” She asked.

 Ron gestured across the hall with his fork. “You see that boy at the Slytherin table, the one with the really pale blond hair?” At Usagi’s nod, he continued. “That’s Draco Malfoy. He’s a great big loser, and there’s little doubt he’s a supporter of You-Know-Who. His dad is, that’s for sure.”

 Usagi scowled at this remark. Draco, a supporter of Voldemort? Please. Both he and his father could be weird at times, but dark wizards? She didn’t think so. And she intended to let Ron know that. “He’s not a supporter of Vold, sorry, You-Know-Who.” She said. “Neither is his father. Besides, what proof would you have?” She hissed.

 Harry joined the conversation just then, anxious to know why this girl would think the Malfoy’s weren’t dark wizards. He briefly explained the incident that had happened during the final test of the Triwizard Tournament the previous year. “And while I was there, I heard You-Know-Who call someone ‘Malfoy’. Explain that.” He said.

 Usagi rolled her eyes. “Idiot.” She muttered. “You can’t honestly think that Draco Malfoy’s father is the only adult Malfoy there is. He does have other family, you know.”

 Harry was about to retort to that statement, but her words sunk in. Hermione spoke up. “She does have a point, Harry.” She said.

 Harry reluctantly nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.” He said. He looked slightly ashamed. “I guess my hatred of Malfoy just got me carried away.”

 The blond girl smiled and shrugged. “I’m sorry for snapping at you.” She said. She looked across the room, where Draco was still glancing at their table. ‘At me…’ She mentally corrected herself.

 Professor Dumbledore clinked a knife on his goblet and the hall fell silent once again. He rose and smiled out to the students.

 “Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts.” He said. “I’m glad those of you who are here did come back. Because of recent events that have taken place, there are some new rules. To all first years and new students. The magical forest is totally off limits. No student is permitted to leave the school after dark. Now, students, if you will please follow your prefects to your dormitories, it’s off to bed.”

 The students rose and Usagi followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione towards the exit. As she left the dining hall, she felt a hand encircle her arm and was dragged off to the side. The other students passed by, oblivious to her.

 She looked up, already knowing who it was. Sure enough, Draco was staring at her, thoroughly surprised and confused. “Usa?” He asked.

 She nodded and laughed at his expression. “Surprised to see me?” She asked. “Bet you never thought you’d see me here.”

 Draco wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. “So this is what you were planning.” He said. “I’m so glad to see you again.” He glanced around, realizing that the last of the students were leaving the hall. “Meet me tomorrow.”

 Usagi nodded. “When and where?” She asked.

 Her boyfriend thought for a moment. “Tomorrow morning at the Quidditch at sunrise. That should give us about half an hour before breakfast.”

 “I’ll see you then.” She said softly. She started to pull away, but Draco caught her and quickly kissed her gently on the lips before he turned and left for his own dormitory.

 Usagi smiled at his retreating form before she too left to find her own dormitory.

~

 Just inside the doors of the great hall, three fifth year students stood, mouths open at the conversation they had just heard.

 Hermione had spotted Malfoy pulling Usagi out of the crowd and had alerted Ron and Harry. The three had hidden to hear what he was going to say. But they had never imagined that they would already know each other. They had expected Malfoy to make some mean comment about their group, but they’d never in their wildest dreams thought that Malfoy would ever kiss someone. Especially this girl, who had just come from Japan.

 Harry blinked once. Then again. “Was I the only one who thought that was odd?” He asked.

 Ron shook his head. “No, that was definitely odd.” He agreed.   
  

 

 

Chapter Two

 

A cold breeze blew across the walkway as Usagi made her way to the Quidditch field. The hoops were just visible over the horizon, the rising sun glowing orange behind them and turning the entire sky pink and lavender.

 The blond shivered and wrapped her cloak around her. It was only September, but already a cold front was beginning to move in. She stopped just inside the entrance of the field, still cold but glad to be out of the wind. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes and peered around the area, looking for the person she was supposed to meet.

 “Looking for someone?” A familiar voice asked from behind her.

 Startled, she whirled around only to come face to face with Draco. She smiled delightedly. “Draco!” She said. “You scared the crap out of me.”

 He smirked. “C’mon, lets go talk.” He said, motioning her over to the benches.

~

 Hermione yawned as she finished fastening her black cloak around her. She glanced over at the empty bed across the room, then frowned as she realized where the Japanese student had vanished to so early in the morning.

 When she got down to the common room, she saw Ron and Harry had already gone to breakfast. The room was almost totally empty except for a few students who were chatting. Her stomach growled softly, reminding her that it was breakfast time.

~

 Ron filled up his glass with orange juice and forked a sausage from one of the overflowing platters. Next to him, Harry was shoving a forkful of pancakes into his mouth. Hermione was engrossed in a book on Arithmancy across from him, nibbling on a slice of toast as she read.

 A figure dropped into the seat next to him and one pale hand reached in front of him to get a sausage. He turned to see Usagi buttering a biscuit and setting it down on her full plate. Her face was pink and she was breathing heavily.

 “Sorry I’m late.” She said in between bites. “I lost track of the time.”

 Ron opened his mouth to ask where she’d been, then closed it when he remembered the conversation from the previous night’s dinner. Instead, he looked picked up his schedule and began to look over it.

 “Double Potions with Slytherin first thing in the morning!” He moaned. He heard similar groans from the other fifth years around him. “This sucks.”

 “What’s wrong with Potions?” A voice asked from his other side. He looked at Usagi- noticing in shock that her plate was totally empty- and began to explain.

 “Professor Snape is the Potion’s Master.” He said. “He always favors the Slytherins and tries to knock of points from our house whenever he can.”

 “Yeah.” Dean Thomas stuck in from the other side of Harry. “He’s the head of Slytherin House.”

 Seamus Finnigan made a face. “He even likes Malfoy and his little friends. How anyone could like Malfoy is beyond me.”

 Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged a quick glance before looking over at Usagi to see what her reaction would be. But the Japanese transfer student was looking over her schedule with her eyes narrowed.

 “What’s wrong, Usagi?” Hermione asked.

 Usagi looked up, wide-eyed. “Huh? Oh nothing.” She said. “I was just trying to figure out all my classes. And I thought your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was a guy named Moody.”

 “Nah.” Ron said. “We have a new teacher every year. Wonder who it is this year?” He looked back at the sheet on the table. “It’s a Professor Smith. Dunno who that is.”

 Harry shrugged. “He can’t be as bad as Lockhart.” He said. “But we’d better get going or we’ll be late to Potions. Snape will definitely take off points for that.”

 The group of fifth-year Gryffindors rose from the benches and gloomily made their way down to the dungeons where Potions was held.

~

 Snape’s cold black eyes flickered over the group of arriving students, settling on one in particular. His lips curled back in disgust as he watched the black haired boy sit down with his friends. Then he moved on, watching as a group of Slytherins entered the room. Soon the dungeon was full of students.

 He cleared his throat and the whispering in the room fell silent. “Well, now.” He said in his hard, icy voice. “Shall we begin?” He immediately launched into a lecture on sleeping potions and the students quickly began to copy down notes. “Tell me, someone. What two ingredients would you mix to make the Draught of Living Death?”

 Three hands shot up into the air. Snape immediately discarded the first one, belonging to Hermione. His eyes flickered over to the next student, and he was not very surprised to see Harry Potter with his hand up. Of course, he had asked the boy this question in the beginning of his first year. He hadn’t expected him to remember, but anyways…

 He moved on to the other student. His eyes passed over the girl, then jerked back. That girl, it couldn’t be. Keeping the shock out of his voice, he pointed to the blond. “You, what’s your name?” He said.

 The girl stood up. “My name is Usagi Tsukino.” She said. She waited until he nodded before giving the answer. “The two ingredients are asphodel and wormwood, sir.” She sat back down and waited for him to reply.

 “Very good. Now, when these two ingredients are…” He continued on with the lesson, but he wasn’t focused on it for the rest of the class. His mind was still focused on the girl. Thoughts were racing through his mind at a mile a minute. ‘What’s she doing here?’ He thought as he assigned the class their homework and dismissed them.

~

 “I’ll catch up in a second.” Usagi said to Harry as she packed up her bag. She waited until everyone had left before she approached Snape’s desk. “It’s good to see you.” She said.

 He looked down at her, the glare on his face softening slightly. “You know I told you not to come here.” He said. “It isn’t safe. My brother should have known better.”

 Usagi grinned. “Oh come on, Uncle Severus.” She said. “You know it’s safer here with Professor Dumbledore than back home.”

 He sighed. “I know. Just be careful.” He said. “You know it’s dangerous to be around me, especially now.”

 Her blue eyes involuntarily moved down to his left forearm and she shuddered. “I know.” She said. “I’ll be careful.”

 He nodded. “Good. Then you’d better get to class.”

 Usagi slung her bag over her shoulder and, waving goodbye to her uncle, she ran out the door to catch up to the others.

~

 “Three sheets of parchment on common sleeping potions!” Ron moaned as he slumped into one of the oversized armchairs in the Gryffindor common room. He unceremoniously dumped his schoolbag on the floor next to him.

 Harry nodded in agreement. “Yeah, and a paper for Muggle Studies on how Muggles live without magic.” He said.

 Hermione looked up from the table where she and Usagi were working on their Potions paper. “Harry, you live with a Muggle family.” She pointed out. “And Ron, you’re dad works in the Ministry in the Muggle department (AN: Sorry, I don’t know what it’s really called). You two should have no problem, so stop complaining.”

 Hermione had already taken Muggle Studies and Usagi hadn’t signed up for it, claiming some of her good friends were Muggles.

 The room grew quiet except for the occasional whispering and the snapping of the wood in the fire as it burned. One by one, the students went off to their beds until only Usagi, Harry, and Neville were left awake. Neville was reading a book titled ‘Exotic Herbs of the Amazon’. Herbology was his best subject. Soon, however, he too shut his book and trudged off to bed.

 Harry was bent over his Potions homework, trying to fill up the final page. He was flipping through his Potions book for help on the subject.

 Usagi had long ago finished her Potions work and was finishing up her Arithmancy assignment. She closed her eyes and leaned back into a pillow, throwing her quill down onto the table in exhaustion.

 “Done.” She said, sighing. She looked over at Harry. “You need help?” She asked.

 Harry nodded. “Yeah, thanks.” He said gratefully.

 She moved to sit next to him and read over his work. “Not bad.” She said. She continued to read and Harry found himself fascinated by her. Her every move, even the way her hair fell into her eyes when her head moved, made him daydream even more.

A little voice spoke up in his head and he stared at her profile. ‘She’s got a boyfriend.’ The little voice said. ‘She’s going out with your greatest enemy.’

Usagi’s soft, silvery voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “Your paper is really good, but you might want to add some stuff about Dreamless Sleeping Potions.” She said.

 His eyes widened. “Of course.” He said. He grabbed his final sheet of parchment and immediately began to write. Minutes later, the three pages were totally full and Harry shoved them into his bag along with his other stuff and stood.

 Usagi stood as well and picked up her own books. “G’night.” She said, yawning.

 “Thanks for helping me.” Harry said. “Night.” He watched her turn and head to the flight of stairs that led to the girls’ dorms.

 When she had disappeared up the stairs, he turned and went to his own dorm.   
 

***   
 

 The first week of school went by incredibly slow. The fifth year Gryffindors suddenly found themselves with less and less free time. Because of the OWL’s that they had to take at the end of the year, their teachers were piling up the work. So by Wednesday, all of the students were staying in the common room till all hours of the night finishing homework. Even Hermione had to admit that the work was hard.

 Harry found himself in trouble. Quidditch practice would be starting the following week, and with all the work he was being given, it was going to be a pain to balance everything out. Usagi had agreed to tutor him in Potions and Transfiguration, his two hardest courses.

 Harry frowned as his thoughts settled on the cheerful blond who was currently sitting across from him. She was eating her lunch like everyone else- American hotdogs- but she kept glancing over at the Slytherin table.

 He knew that she and Malfoy had been seeing each other almost every single day. Just the thought of that made him angry, but he forced the feeling away. She needed to know who he was, but she refused to hear a word of Malfoy being a Dark wizard.

 Hermione finished her hotdog and left the table, presumably to go to the library. Usagi waited a moment, then she too left the Great Hall. Across the hall, other students began to finish up. Harry’s eye caught on a blond haired boy leave the room a few minutes later.

 This time, he did sigh in disgust. Someone like Usagi just didn’t belong with Malfoy. The room was slowly emptying as students began to go to class, and Harry and Ron decided to go meet up with Hermione in the library before their next class began.

~

 Usagi raced down the grassy field to the lake where she had agreed to meet Draco. She’s had to stop by her dormitory to grab her books for her next class. Already she could see her boyfriend sitting against a tree waiting.

 Breathlessly, she fell to the grass beside him. “Sorry I’m late.” She said. She took a few deep breaths to calm down.

 Draco smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. “No problem.” He said. “So what’s on your mind?”

 Usagi’s face fell and the cheerfulness left her eyes. “Harry Potter’s been saying some stuff, and I’m worried.” She said.

 He rolled his eyes. “Let me guess.” He said. “I’m a Dark wizard and a follower of You-Know-Who.” He said.

 “Yeah, but that’s not all.” Usagi swallowed. “He said that last year, when he was transported to You-Know-Who, there was a guy named Lucius Malfoy.” She stopped, watching to see what his reaction would be.

 Draco’s eyes widened and he suddenly looked very afraid. “But Lucius, it can’t be.” He said. He slumped against the tree. “Father’s not going to like this. If Lucius is back, then we’re going to have some serious problems.”

 Usagi nodded. “I figured it wasn’t your father that had appeared. I never figured your father to be the type to be a Death Eater.” She looked off across the lake.

 “Hmmm…” Draco looked off towards the Forbidden Forest, deep in thought. “I just hope that father can stop Lucius this time. After You-Know-Who disappeared all those years ago, Lucius just sort of vanished.”

 “It must be strange to know that you’re on the side fighting against you older brother.” Usagi said softly. 

 

 

Chapter Three

 

Outside, the grounds were covered in a thin sheet of frost. Everything was shining in the early morning light as Usagi looked out the window from her dorm room. Everyone else was still asleep, and they wouldn’t be up for another half and hour. This was her time, just to be alone and think.

 It was already the end of October, just about time for Halloween. This year, the professors had announced that there would be a Halloween dance for all students. Usagi smiled as she remembered Draco asking her to the dance. Not that he’d needed to, they both figured it would be a great time to tell everyone that they were going out.

 Sighing softly, Usagi thought about how so much time had already passed in the school year. Already it felt like home, just like school in Japan had been. Of course, in Japan there had always been the occasional youma- monster, she mentally corrected herself- to fight. Voldemort’s followers that had fled to Japan had left her school with no choice but to train the students to fight the monsters that showed up.

 That had been how she’d first met Draco and his family. His father had been sent by Britain’s Ministry of Magic to meet with Japan’s ministry and talk about the problem.   
But by then, his older brother had already left, so she’d never actually seen him in person. But when she’d first gone to his house, she’d seen the pictures of him. Lucius had been sixteen at that time, he’d be almost nineteen now. Even in the photos she could have told that he was trouble. He had blond hair, like Draco, but his eyes were cold and had an almost evil tint to them.

Usagi pushed all of her thoughts aside as one of her roommates began to stir. It was Hermione, stretching as she sat up in her bed. She glanced sleepily over at Usagi, who was curled up on one of the window seats, already dressed and ready to go down to breakfast. Minutes later, the other fifth year Gryffindor girls were waking up as well.

~

Harry, Ron, and Usagi rushed into the dungeons only a split second before class began. Hermione, who’d already been there, gave them each a look which each of them ignored.

Panting, Harry turned to the front of the class to see what Snape was going to say. To his surprise, no teacher was standing at the front of the room. The class started, yet still no teacher showed up.

Finally, after almost five minutes of waiting and impatience, a young woman swept into the room, her black robes trailing behind her. She approached Snape’s podium and turned to face the class.

“Now,” She began. “Professor Snape had to leave unexpectedly, so I was called in to fill in for him. He didn’t leave any notes about what you’re class was learning, so I guess we’ll just have to improvise. I’m Professor Avalon, and I’ll be here until Professor Snape returns. Now, when I call your name, please raise your hand.”

~

 “That was the greatest Potions ever!” Said Ron as he began to clean up around his cauldron. Professor Avalon had begun to teach them Love Potions, which everyone except the Slytherins had enjoyed.

 Usagi glanced worriedly to her uncle’s (AN: read the last chapter people!) abandoned desk. She, of course, knew where he’d gone. After Voldemort’s return the previous year, Snape had risked his life to return to the Death Eater’s as a double agent. So far, he’d done pretty well considering he was still alive. But know that he’d left, Usagi was starting to worry.

 From across the room at his own cauldron, Draco sneaked a peak at his girlfriend, only to find her frowning and glancing down worriedly. He himself frowned. ‘Something’s wrong.’ He thought. He made a mental note to ask her about it later. Professor Avalon assigned them their homework and dismissed the class, which was still talking eagerly over their lesson.

~

 The lunchroom was almost totally empty, only a few Gryffindors and some other people scattered throughout the hall. At the Gryffindor table, all of the fifth years were finishing up their lunch.   
Usagi took a bite out of her sandwich and stared down at her plate in thought. It had been over a month since Draco had written to tell his father about Lucius’ return to Britain, but so far there had been no reply. She must have sighed, because Hermione tapped her on the shoulder, drawing Usagi’s attention to her.

 “What’s wrong?” She asked.

 Usagi shook her head. “Nothing, just thinking about what I’m going to wear to the Halloween dance. I’ll have to buy something when we go to Hogsmeade this Friday.” She said, smiling brightly.

 Hermione bought the story and smiled back. “So, who’re you going to go with?” She asked. Scowling in her mind, she thought, ‘As if I don’t already know.’

 Blue eyes twinkling, Usagi grinned at her friend. “Secret.” She said. “How bout you?”

 The other girl muttered something inaudiable. “C’mon, do tell!” Usagi said. “I won’t say a word, promise.”

 Hermione looked up. “Kay, but don’t laugh.” She lowered her voice. “I’m going with Ron.” She said.

 Instead of bursting out laughing as Hermione would have expected, Usagi just smiled warmly. “That’s great.” She said. “You two make the perfect couple!”

 “You mean someone is actually going to go to the dance with a Mudblood?” A familiar voice drawled from behind them.

 Usagi and Hermione stopped their conversation and stook to face the speaker. Harry and Ron, who’d been talking together about their Transfiguration assignment, also stood and turned to glare at the newcomer. “What do you want Malfoy?” Harry asked coldly.

 Malfoy glared back at him. “That is none of your business.” He spat back. “I’m not here to talk to you.”

 Ron scowled. “Oh, then why are you here?” He asked.

 Malfoy ignored him and turned to Usagi, his eyes softening slightly as they looked at her. Completely ignoring the other Gryffindors who had stopped to see what was going on, he pulled out a red rose and handed it to her, then turned and left the room.

 After he’d left, the Gryffindor table sat in silence for a few minutes. Usagi was too busy watching her boyfriend’s retreating form to pay any attention to the others at the table.

 Finally, Seamus spoke up from the other side of the table. “That was strange.” He said bluntly.

 Usagi finally snapped out of it and realized that everyone was staring at her. Blushing, she nodded goodbye to the other students and left the room.

 “What just happened?” Parvati Patel asked. “That ‘was’ Malfoy, wasn’t it?”

 Harry nodded. “That was definitely Malfoy.” He confirmed.

~

 Usagi was curled up in a corner of the library, a book open in front of her. She was looking down at the pages, but she wasn’t really reading it. The library was the best place to be alone, just to sit back and think.

 “What’s on your mind?” A voice asked from behind her. A familiar form dropped down next to her.

 “Hi Harry.” Usagi said, not bothering to look up. “I’m just thinking.”

 Harry nodded in understanding. “Me and Hermione and Ron talked about this, and we decided that we should tell you that…” He trailed off for a second. “all three of us overheard you and Malfoy talking on the first night of the term.” He finished.

 “I know.” Harry looked at her. “I already know that you three knew. Or at least, I suspected it. We were trying to keep it a secret until the dance, but after today…” She laughed softly. “The entire school will know by dinner.”

 “Is that a bad thing?”

 Usagi shook her head. “I’m not sure.” She said. 

 

 

Chapter Four

Hogsmeade was packed with dozens of students, each who was talking eagerly with their friends. Hermione and Usagi walked out of one of the robe shops together, each holding a bag with their dress robes. Hermione giggled as she and Usagi rushed over to the Three Broomsticks for a bottle of Butterbeer and to meet up with Ron and Harry.

 When they entered the large pub, the two boys were already sitting at a table waiting for them. They’d ordered drinks for the girls, too.

 “Hey, one of the townspeople said that there’s a Muggle town right outside the village.” Usagi said as she opened the bottle in front of her. She took a deep drink, feeling the warmth flooding her body. “I’m gonna head over there in a second. I have some letters to send to my Muggle friends.”

 Her three friends nodded. Ron spoke up eagerly. “Hey, can I come?” He asked. “I’ve always wanted to go into a Muggle city. It’d be nice to see what it’s like.”

 “I’ll come too.” Harry said. He shrugged when Ron and Usagi looked at him. Quickly, he thought of an excuse. “Well, neither of you are from Muggle families, so I should come to help out.” He said. In truth, he just wanted to be closer to Usagi, but a mild blush stained his cheeks as that thought passed by. He took a swig of Butterbeer to cover the pink tinge on his cheeks.

 Hermione nodded. “I might as well come too, then.” She said. “No use staying behind alone.” She pointed out.

***

 Twenty minutes later found the four teenagers entering the tiny English village. They’d pulled off their robes as they’d walked and stuffed them into Hermione and Usagi’s shopping bags. Now they looked like four normal teenagers.

 Ron, they learned, had to be watched carefully for fear that he’d wander off into the nearest shop. They’d had to literally drag him away after they’d found him staring into the shop window of an electric lamp shop. The shop owner had given them all very strange looks.

 Usagi spotted the Post Office and dragged them off to the dull brick building. Ron was once more fascinated as Hermione explained to him (in a whisper) how the Muggle postal service managed to work without Owl Post.

 Smiling, the blond approached the counter and placed four letters down in front of the elderly gentleman that worked there. “I’d like to send these letters to Tokyo, Japan.” She said.

 The man nodded and picked them up. He grunted and set them back down. “There’s no return address.” He said, gesturing to the upper corner of the envelope.

 Usagi bit her lip. “You see.” She said. “My family and I are only passing through on our way to London. We don’t have an address here.”

 Finally, after staring at her for a moment, he picked up the letter and punched some buttons into his computer. “Right, that’ll be four pounds and fifty pence.” He said. (AN: I don’t know English money, so I’m making it up. Just play along…)

 Harry watched as she struggled with the money and quickly went over to help her. Soon, they’d paid for the postage and all four had left the building.

 On their way back to Hogsmeade, they stopped in a drug store so Ron could try out Muggle candy and Harry could pick up a Mars Bar (AN: his favorite, if you remember the first book).

***

 The tables in the dining hall had been cleared away, making a huge open area for dancing. Off to the side, one long table had been set up with all kinds of Halloween treats.

 In one corner of the hall, a figure stood shrouded by shadows. The candles that hovered above the dancing students didn’t quite light up that corner, which was why she’d chosen it.

 Usagi leaned against the wall and stared down at her dress robes. Her finger was twisted in the dark blue fabric from all of her fidgeting. She looked out onto the floor, smiling when her eyes passed over Hermione and Ron dancing, frowning when they passed over Harry alone against the wall.

 ‘He shouldn’t be alone.’ She thought. ‘It’s not right.’ She quickly made up her mind and silently approached him.

 “Hey Harry.” She said, stopping next to him. “What’s wrong?”

 Harry looked over at her, startled, then visibly calmed down. “You scared me.” He muttered. “I don’t have a date, but Hermione and Ron insisted that I go if only to hang out for the whole time.”

 “Umm.” Harry looked over at her. “Do you, you know… do you wanna dance?” She asked.

 “What about Malfoy?”

 Usagi waved a hand. “He isn’t here yet, and it’s only one dance.” She said. “Don’t worry. Now, c’mon.” She grabbed his hand and led him out onto the floor.

***

 Hermione and Ron were dancing to a slow song together on the dance floor. Ron’s eyes trailed around the room, stopping in dead fear on one particular scene. “Oh bloody hell.” He muttered.

 In return for the comment, he got a light slap on the shoulder from his date. “Watch your language.” Hermione reprimanded. “Now, what’s wrong?”

 “Look over your left shoulder.” Ron said.

 Hermione did as she was told, then gasped and turned back around. “Oh bloody hell.” She said, repeating his exact words.

 Ron nodded. “Exactly.” He said. He looked back over to the scene.

 Harry and Usagi were dancing on the floor, talking together. But past the couple was what made Ron fill with dread. Draco Malfoy, his (and Harry’s) greatest rival, was staring coldly at the pair with hate-filled black eyes.

 Usagi noticed him glaring at her and muttered something quietly to Harry. She pulled away from him and approached Draco, who was now leaning against a wall with a look that clearly wanted an explanation.

***

 Draco watched Usagi dancing with him and couldn’t stop the waves of jealousy that rolled through him. He glared at the black haired boy’s back but patiently waited for the song to end. Or for her to notice him.

 He rested against a wall as Usagi stopped dancing and walked over to him. The jealousy vanished as he looked her over. “Having fun?” He asked.

 “Oh, don’t get mad at me.” Usagi said, frowning. “Harry didn’t have a date and you hadn’t come yet, so I figured I might as well help a friend out.”

 Draco sneered at the ‘friend’ part. Then he shrugged, a small smile filling his face. “Whatever.” He said. “But since I’m here now, would you like to dance?”

 Usagi grinned happily and nodded, accepting the hand that he held out for her.

***

 “You look gorgeous.” Draco whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “You know that, right?”

 “Mmm. Thanks.” Usagi said. She closed her eyes and leaned against his chest.

 Draco looked around the room, noticing that a few of the nearby couples had noticed them together and had begun to whisper with each other. “They’re talking about us.” He murmured.

 An evil grin appeared on Usagi’s face. “Wanna give them something really good to talk about?” She asked.

 He smirked. “You mean like this?” He titled her chin up and bent down, capturing her lips in a kiss.

 Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They pulled away slowly, both of them noticing that every one of the people around them had fallen silent. Whispers were spreading like wildfire throughout the hall.

 And against the wall, unnoticed by anyone else, another boy stood watching the scene with his fists clenched beside him in anger and jealousy.

***

The next morning at breakfast, one main topic was on everyone’s mind. The events that had occurred the previous night at the dance. Most everyone was surprised when neither Usagi nor Draco showed up for the meal.

 “ I wonder where those two are.” Ron said aloud. “It’s not like Usagi to miss a meal.”

 Hermione shrugged. “After last night, my guess is that they’re doing their best to avoid all of the other students.” She said.

 “Well, they’ll have to show up for Potions.” Lavender pointed out from across the table. “We have it first thing this morning. We’ll just question them then.”

***

 Usagi nibbled on a slice of toast and leaned against Draco’s shoulder. The morning breeze was cold and swirled around her, causing her to shiver. She felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulder and pull her close.

 She turned her gaze out to the school’s grounds. From her position in the top section of the Quidditch field’s benches, she could see almost the entire campus. She spotted a few students leaving the main doors to head over to Hagrid’s hut and tapped her boyfriend on the shoulder.

 “Classes are starting.” She said softly. “We’d better go.”

 He nodded and rose, helping her up as well. “You ready to face them?” He asked.

 She nodded. “Yeah, I am.” She said. She felt him take her hand in his. “Let’s go.”

***

 The fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins were already seated in the cold dungeon. Only two people were missing now. Snape was back, causing many of the students to grumble under their breath about the unfairness of life.

 Snape was about to begin the class when the final two students arrived. Murmurs filled the room as Draco and Usagi entered the room, both holding hands. They took two empty seats together in the middle of the last row and turned to face the professor, both choosing to ignore their fellow classmates.

 Snape frowned at the students who were talking, resulting in them shutting up very quickly.

 Class progressed slowly for the majority of the students, most of who kept turning in their desks to look at the couple in the back. Usagi was totally focused on checking her notes that she’d just taken and Malfoy was reading through his Potions book. Neither of them seemed to notice- of chose not to notice- the attention they were getting.

 Snape finally dismissed the class and all but one person in the class swarmed over to where Usagi and Malfoy were putting their stuff away. Hermione just rolled her eyes at the rest of the students and patiently continued to pack her bag.

***

 Usagi groaned and pushed her way through the group of gaping students in the hallway. She’d escaped out of Potions as soon as she could, not even bothering to wait for Harry, Ron, and Hermione like she usually did.

 As soon as class had ended, all of the Slytherins and Gryffindors had crowded around her and Draco, asking questions about them. Where they going out? How long had this been going on? When had they met? And of course, every single one of them had been wondering how it was possible for a Slytherin and a Gryffindor to be together.

 And now, every student in the school seemed to know about it. She didn’t mind too much, especially since she and Draco had planned for everyone to know about them. But it was just plain annoying sometimes.

 Looking around, Usagi frowned. She didn’t recognize this part of the school. There were no paintings on the wall to ask and she didn’t dare wander any further for fear of getting lost any more. Turning her head, she spotted a stairway that seemed vaguely familiar.

 “Guess that’s my best guess.” She muttered. “I hate this school sometimes. It’s so hard to find your way around.” She went up the stairs and found herself in one of the towers of the school. This one was empty.

 She quickly corrected that last thought. It wasn’t quite empty. Leaned against the wall, watching her with narrowed eyes, was a person she knew far too well.

 “Well, well.” The person said. He laughed softly. “Look’s like my trick worked. I’d hoped to lure you up here.”   
 Usagi narrowed her blue eyes at the man. “What the hell are you doing here, Lucius?” She asked coldly. 

 

 

 

Chapter Five

Usagi was really ticked off. No, that was an understatement. She was beyond mad at that moment. She glared up at the man in front of her, not even acknowledging the fact that he was an extremely dangerous dark wizard. “What are you doing here?” She repeated.

 The other person in the small room shrugged. “Usagi, Usagi.” Lucius murmured. “That attitude of yours is going to get you in trouble some day.” He said.

 The blond girl rolled her eyes. “Do I look like I care?” She asked sarcastically. “I’m not afraid of you. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to be late for class.”

 “Before you go, I have a favor to ask of you.” Lucius said. He reached into the pocket of his robes to get something.

 Usagi gripped her wand tightly in a fist. She didn’t trust him at all. “And you actually think I’ll do something to help you?” She asked.

 Lucius pulled out a small piece of parchment that he’d folded in half. “I need you to deliver this to my brother.” He said. He held it out and waited for her to take it.

 She regarded the paper warily. ‘What game is he playing?’ She thought. Tentatively, she reached out and snatched the note, retreating to safety before she figured he could try anything.

 He merely lowered his arm and waited for her to look at him. “Now, I must be going.” He said. “My master does not wish me to be here for too long. Now, go to your class before I get bored with you.

 Usagi called him something very inappropriate under her breath before she glared at Lucius and left the room.

*^*

 By the time she slid into her desk in History of Magic, the class was almost half way over. The teacher, a Mr. Binns, didn’t seem to notice her truancy as he lectured the class on who- knows- what.

 Harry was dozing off at his own desk when he felt someone bump into him. He looked sleepily at the desk on his right as the blond Japanese girl sat down in her seat and pulled out her notes.

 “Where’ve you been?” He whispered, sitting up and stretching to wake up a bit. “You’re really late.”

 Usagi shrugged. “I got lost.” She said. After that, she purposely ignored him and everyone else in the room. She hadn’t looked at the note yet, and she wasn’t too sure she wanted to. One thing she’d learned about Lucius was that he liked to play with his targets.

 Looking around to make sure no one was paying attention to her- of course some of the students were still glancing at her from time to time with curiosity- she dropped the note from her clenched fist onto her desk and kept it hidden as she opened it.

 Only a few words were scribbled on the piece of parchment. Usagi wasn’t able to keep her face from paling a few shades but somehow managed to keep herself from gasping aloud.

I HAVE FATHER.

*^*

 Malfoy stared down at his food, trying his best not to pay any attention to what was being said around him. He was lucky most of the other students weren’t eating lunch at that time, or the whispers would be much louder. His fellow Slytherins were totally not believing that he- Draco Malfoy, the boy who HATES all Gryffindors- would go out with one.

 The whispers suddenly stopped as a person approached the table. Malfoy looked up to see what- who- had managed to get the other students at his table to shut up.

 Usagi was standing there, her face a cross between anger and despair. She nodded in greeting before producing a sheet of parchment for him. She waited for him to take the paper and read it.

 Curious, Draco opened the letter. He read it once, then blinked. No wonder Usagi was so mad. She’d only met his brother once, before they’d started to date. She hadn’t liked him at all then.

 He crumpled the note in his fist and shoved it deep into his robe’s pocket. When Voldemort had been alive the last time, Lucius had been too young to understand what was going on. That had been when his father had been put under the Imperious Curse. Draco himself had only been a few months old at the time, so he didn’t know the full details.

 But from what he’d gathered from the note Lucius had written, they’d put his father back under the Imperious Curse. He still hadn’t received any letters from home, either.

 Lucius had been into the Dark Arts for as long as Malfoy could remember. After Voldemort’s fall before, Lucius had only been four years old. Even then, though, he’d been into the Dark Arts. He’d gone to live with an uncle who was known to be a very strong Dark Arts supporter and had practically vanished from the Malfoy’s life.

 Of course, he’d come back to visit every once in a while. He’d also attended a different school, Durmstang- known to rely heavily on the Dark Arts. And from what Lucius had told Draco during one of his visits (without his father knowing), it had been the same uncle that trained Lucius that put the Imperious Curse on his father. And now that Lucius knew the curse himself, he could perform it whenever he wanted to.

 Draco snapped out of his memories and stood to follow Usagi from the hall.

*/*\\*

 Harry and Ron were late for lunch. Harry had insisted on dropping their bags off in the dormitory before going to the meal.

 “Told you we’d be late.” Ron was saying. “Now we won’t have enough time to finish eating everything. And today’s fish and chips, too”

 Harry rolled his green eyes at his friend. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a familiar blond haired girl turn the corner to the library. Turning his head to get a better look, he was just in time to see a second blond following the first. He elbowed Ron and pointed to where the two had vanished down another hall.

 Ron nodded, having also seen the students. The boys sneaked around the corner and into the library, careful to avoid being seen.

 Harry slid behind a bookshelf and watched the couple from between two books. As he watched them talking, he noticed a slip of parchment hanging out of Draco’s robe pocket fall to the ground.

 “Accio” He said, pointing his wand at the paper. Instantly it skidded along the ground until finally flying up to his waiting hand. He opened it up and read it. “I have father?” He asked himself.

 “I don’t believe that’s any of your business.” A voice drawled out. Harry looked up to see a blond boy glaring at him. “Incindo.” He said. He aimed at the paper and it burst into flame.

 Harry cursed under his breath and dropped the burning paper to the ground, stomping it out with his foot. “What was that all about?” He asked.

 Usagi stepped out from behind another bookshelf with a very unhappy red haired boy in tow. “Look who else I found.” She said. “He was trying to get close enough to hear what we were saying.”

 Ron shrugged. “I was not.” He muttered. “I was just looking for a book to check out.”

 “In the History section?” Usagi asked skeptically. “Try again.”

 Malfoy gestured to the black haired boy before him. “This one was too.” He said. “He’s the one that used the Summoning Charm to get the paper.”

 Usagi plopped into one of the couches and looked at the two. “Why were you trying to listen in, anyways?” She asked. “It’s not like we were talking about anything interesting.”

 “Then explain the note.” Harry said stubbornly.

 Malfoy opened his mouth to tell Harry to go away, but shut it as a large owl flew into the room through an open window and perched on the chair next to Usagi. It dropped the letter it was holding in her lap before flying off again.

 “That was strange.” She said as she picked up the letter. “It’s addressed to both of us.” She looked up at Draco.

 He sat down next to her, both of them now ignoring the two confused boys. “Let’s see it.” He said. He took the letter from her and tore open the wax seal.

 _'If you want to save him, you’re not doing a very good job at it._    
 _Father is totally under my control._    
 _But if you really want him, I’ll make a deal._    
 _You give me Usagi, and I’ll remove the curse from him._    
 _You have one week to decide._    
 _Choose well, brother.'_

It was unsigned, but Draco didn’t need a signature to know who sent it. “Damn it Lucius.” He muttered. He crumpled the note in his fist.

Usagi gently pried her boyfriends fist open and took the paper from it. She smoothed it out and read it herself. After a minute, she folded the note back up and sat in silence, staring at the floor.

“I’ll have to go.” She said after a minute.

Draco looked at her sharply. “Absolutely not.” He said. “And that’s final.”

Usagi rolled her eyes. “We both know what You-Know-Who is after.” She said. “If he thinks he’ll get it through me, he’s seriously mistaken. But it’s better for me to go then to just stay here and let that bastard keep your father.”

 Harry, who had been listening to the conversation intensely, decided now would be the best time to show up. “What the bloody hell are you two talking about?” He hissed. “What’s all this about Voldemort wanting Usagi?”

 Only Ron flinched at the name. Usagi and Malfoy both interrupted their conversation to look at the speaker. “We need to discuss this in private.” Draco said. He took Usagi’s hand and helped her up.

 “It doesn’t need to be discussed any further.” Usagi said. She looked her boyfriend in the eye. “If I don’t go, you’re father in gonna stay under his control for who knows how long.” She said.

 Draco shook his head. “No.” He said. His tone booked no room for argument. “I’m not going to trade you for my father. He’ll be fine, and you know it.”

 The blond girl stomped one foot on the ground. “It’s my decision.” She said. “Besides, once he takes me, you can follow behind and save me or whatever.” One hand waved over to where Harry and Ron were standing. “Hell, we might as well tell them what’s going on and use their help as well. Harry Potter on our side would really help.”

 “These idiots?” Malfoy looked at the two boys. He closed his eyes for a moment as though mentally debating something. “Fine.” He said. “But they might as well go get that Granger girl too. She’s the only one with any sort of brains.”

 Usagi nodded, satisfied. “Good. Now that we have that settled, why don’t you two go get Hermione so we can fill her in. In the meantime, I’m going to write to some of my friends at school in Japan and see if any of them will help me. If we’re going to do this, we should do it over Winter Vacation, when we can all be together.”

 Draco nodded. “I’ll help you contact your friends.” He said. He glared at the other boys. “If you two want any answers, you’d better go find that Mudblood friend of yours.” He said.

 Harry and Ron both turned and left seconds later without any hesitation. 

 

 

Chapter Six

 

Dinnertime rolled around to find five students crowded around a table in the empty library with books and sheets of parchment pilled up around them. A house elf friend of Harry’s, named Dobby (who was terrified of Malfoy and had to be bribed with socks to be around him), had little problem with bringing them dinner there in the library, and they all sat around and nibbled on bits of food.

 Harry, Ron, and Hermione had taken the news surprisingly well. Harry had actually seemed slightly relieved that he wouldn’t have to be fighting a fellow student.

 “I’ve got it!” Hermione’s exclamation caused four sets of eyes to focus on her questioningly. She blushed as she realized that she’d been a bit loud, but shrugged and turned the book she’d been reading around so the others could see.

 For the past couple of hours, they’d been focused on the sole mission of discovering where Lucius would be holding Draco’s father. It would have to be someplace associated with Dark Magic, that was certain, but there were hundreds of these places in the Magicking world.

 Now, though, Hermione pointed to a tiny article in the book. “See, this place here is called Devil’s Island. It’s just off the coast of French Guiana in South America. It says here that it ‘was one of several extremely harsh French Wizarding prison colonies.’ The others were all destroyed, but this one wasn’t for some reason.” She pulled the book back to face her. “Course, the Muggles all think it was just a regular prison colony, and they use it as a tourist resort.”

 Malfoy sighed. “What makes you think my brother will be there?” He asked. “There are tons of places he could be.”

 Hermione grinned triumphantly. “I figured you’d ask that.” She flipped through another book until she reached a photograph. “This is a picture of the prison camp when it was still in use six years ago.” She pointed to one of the scowling prisoners in the middle. “And guess who this right here is.

 Usagi squinted and looked at the angry man, who was now making rude gestures at her. “That’s Lucius.” She said after a minute. She looked at her boyfriend. “Your brother was at Devil’s Island? How did he ever escape?”

 Draco shrugged and turned back to the picture. “Says here, under the photograph, that these prisoners were all released after the prison was shut down two years ago. They all went before the Ministry and were granted freedom.”

 Harry nodded. “Well, now that we know where to go, all we have to do is figure out what to do when we get there.” He said.

 “Ummm…” Ron looked around the table hesitantly. “Did anyone think to wonder how we’re going to get there?” He asked.

~*~

 The next day passed by slowly for the five gloomy teenagers. Ron’s point had sent them all to thinking, and not even Hermione could figure out how they would get all the way to South America.

 And now wasn’t the time to be in a situation like this, either. Exams for the end of the term were in two days, then Winter Vacation would start. That meant they had two days to figure out how to get to South America and rescue the Elder Lucius Malfoy and get back before Dumbledore found out.

 Lucius had given them one week to decide, and Draco was still set against Usagi not trading herself. But with only six days left now, they were running out of time. After exams, they’d have only two days to get there. Or else Lucius would probably kill his father.

 The fifth year part of the table was unusually silent that morning. Usagi and Hermione were reading over one book together, and Harry and Ron were both looking through another. Their excuse to the other students was that they were studying for exams, and they seemed to buy it.

 None of the four teens looked up at the familiar whooshing sound of owls filled the Great Hall. Not until, at least, a large black owl fluttered down before Usagi. Then, the Japanese girl glanced up and grinned.

 “Luna!” She exclaimed. “You’ve got the replies?” The owl dropped a white envelope down and hooted softly. Usagi held out a piece of toast, which Luna grabbed before flying off. Then, the blond grabbed the letter and ripped it open.

 She read through the parchment quickly, smiling even more as she did. Harry looked at her curiously. “Is that from your friends back at your old school?” He asked.

 Usagi nodded. “Yeah, and they have great news.” She looked around. “Their school ended term a few days ago, so they decided to come and visit. They received my letter halfway, so now they’re here at Hogwarts!”

 She stood, her toast and eggs forgotten. “I’m going to go meet them. I’ll see you guys in class later.” She turned, then paused. “Oh, do me a favor. Tell Draco what’s going on if he doesn’t know already.” Then she was gone. 


End file.
